1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses receive and store data, and output the stored data.
The semiconductor memory apparatuses are categorized into volatile memory apparatuses which store data only while a power voltage is being applied and nonvolatile memory apparatuses which retain stored data even when the power voltage is interrupted.
The number of times data is written in a memory cell which is for storing data may be fixed for the nonvolatile memory apparatus. As the number of times data is written in the memory cell of the nonvolatile memory apparatus is increased, the composition of the memory cell may be changed and thus the memory cell may not be able to perform a normal function.